


[clex][smallville]Ball

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [81]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 玩㞗
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[clex][smallville]Ball

[CLex][Smallville]Ball  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Ball  
他们在谷仓里，   
由   
相互玩球，   
到   
相互玩㞗。


End file.
